


I don't care

by BlixRose



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixRose/pseuds/BlixRose
Summary: "Takuya opened the door, welcoming the loneliness and silence as they already became best friends."After leaving the group, Takuya moves to an apartment in Seoul. He lives alone, concentrates on his model and actor career. The two aren't in touch anymore, but Shin thinks more often about Takuya than Takuya himself. He can't live with the fact that he left the group and has to talk with him. So he will.Shin x Takuya from Cross Gene, boyxboy one shot.
Relationships: Shin Wonho/Terada Takuya
Kudos: 2





	I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is story about Takuya and Shin from Cross Gene. They are so much cute and I do love them too now. This became story for this lovely person who asked me to write it.
> 
> So, here's your story~
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy XS

Today it was exactly two months since Takuya left the group and Shin couldn't get over it. It still saddened him, thinking that his best friend left him. You could say that Takuya was and still is someone special to him, but who would've know? They used to do a lot of skinships for fans and for fun, but Shin was always enjoying it. More than he should, actually. Thinking of all of this just ache his heart. All those sweet things they made, the fun they had. Shin really wanted this back, he missed Takuya so much.

Every day, the whole two months, it was just Takuya in his mind, memories they shared, and how much he loves him.

He sighed, standing up from his chair near the computer and making his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, taking out some juice and pouring a little into a glass. He gulped down few mouthful and looked at the clock. 11:46 pm. This was his at least fifth day he would stay awake for so long. Thanks to the position the group was in, he could afford it. They were almost about to have comeback, it's true, but there wasn't much things to do, places to be anyway.

Shin put down the glass, going back to his room. He shut the door behind him, hoping he didn't wake anyone. As he looked around, more thoughts about Takuya crossed his mind. It was messy everywhere, trash and cloths on the floor, bed and just everywhere. He couldn't make himself to do anything about it, feeling sadness coming back to his eyes, tears welling up. He took deep breath, turning off his phone, his computer, turning off all lights and he lied down, finally ready to go to sleep. He closed his eyes, causing one lonely tear to fall down and within a few, he fell asleep.

**~ >.°.<~>.°.<~>.°.<~**

Since Takuya left, he became so lonely and so busy. His work as model wasn't like other works, he had so much time, but he still felt like he is so busy. Which he actually was, but not only with his work, but with his mind the most. He still felt terribly sorry he left the group, but he wouldn't change it either, it was just that he missed the boys so much. The dork Sangmin, Seyoung and Yongseok, and the oh so cute Shin. Leaving him hurt the most, they were inseparable and Shin was just Shin. It was his Shin.

In next few days, there wasn't any shooting, just today in few hours will be last late photo shooting, so he was slowly getting ready. He took shower, ate a few bits of toast and left his apartment. When he got to the studio, they just told him to change clothes and that they'll be starting in a few.

Takuya did as he was told to, changing into white shirt and black skinny jeans with necktie. He got out of the changing room and right in front of the photographers. As much as he liked it, he was quickly out and was heading home again. To his luck, it wasn't that far.

Takuya opened the door, welcoming the loneliness and silence as they already became best friends. There wasn't much of a mess, but it didn't feel like it was tidy. Just as much as it didn't feel like home. He run his hand through his hair, cupping his face in despair.

"Oh god..." he sighened out loud, turning on his heels and he left the apartment as quickly as he arrived there. He had no idea where does he wants to go, but he just had to get out on fresh air.

First thing that came to his mind was park near their dorm. Not his now, actually. He clenched his teeth, going straight to that place. On his way there, he couldn't think of anything, but was thinking about everything. He didn't have any single thought he would think of, but there was a lot in his mind. A lot of mess.

_"Hey, Takuya-ah, do you want to go out?" asked Shin when he found him in the middle of the night sitting on the couch._

_"Yea, sure." he said with smile. When he got up from his siting position, Shin just took his hand and pulled him with him out of the dorm. Even outside, he didn't let go of Takuya's hand, but the other didn't say anything and was just walking by his side. Takuya looked at Shin's face, smiling softly at how cute he is._

Takuya stopped dead at his track, finally facing the park. Right now it was around ten, the night falling on his shoulders heavily. He looked in front of himself, finding two exact same swings like they used to be. He finally came closer, went past slide and right in front of the swings. He went around the first one and sitting down on the second one. He looked around and sighed.

_"Do you like it here, Takuya?" asked Shin when they finally came to park not far away. Shin sat down on a first swing, pointing at the second one for Takuya to sit down at it. He did sit, swinging softly as his mind went far away, up to the sky._

_"Why were you still awake? It's late already." Shin's question picked Takuya up and dropped him straight back to the reality._

_"Saying the one who took us out." at that, Shin just giggled, bunny smile on full display. And Takuya just smiled back at him. He would forget everything, all the mess inside of his mind, everything they were coming though. It was just him and Shin. Right now it felt right, no matter how wrong his feelings were._

"Fuck..." tears were burning at the back of Takuya's eyes again, sadness putting it's heavy hand around his neck, making him feel it's presence. He closed his eyes, those small salty drops wetting his cheeks. He cupped his head, running hands though his hair, fearing he might tear them out from his head. Takuya took phone from his back pocket, opening contacts and looking for something, someone. _Shin_.

Time showed 11pm, bringing his senses back. He locked the phone, showing it back to his pocket and he looked around again. The air was heavy and stuffy, dampness indicating soon coming rain. He stood up, slowly walking back.

**~ >.°.<~>.°.<~>.°.<~**

_"Why is there such a mess huh?" said annoyingly Takuya, pointing all around Shin's room, whom just whimpered back._

_"But Takuya-aaaah, it's my room~"_

_"Then I will just leave." Takuya turned around and walked through door, shutting them after. Shin instantly ran after him, but when he opened the door, there was darkness. There was no rooms, no floor, no takuya... Nothing and no one... So he screamed._

"Takuya!" he yanked his whole body, finally waking up from the night mare. He felt so much heaviness on his chest, hitting his heart and lungs again and again, leaving no room for air. Tears were already there in his eyes, now finally leaving him.

His breath became more stable, but his sobs became louder. This cannot continue like this. It's too much now.

Shin looked at his phone, showing him it was hour after midnight. He got up from the bed, taking some clothes on, keys and phone in his pocket, he took his shoes on and run out of the building. The rain surprised him, but didn't stop him for even a second. Even though he felt weak and dizzy for he didn't sleep well for few days, his will was stronger, taking him further. The rain was cold, already soaking through all of his clothes, but when he finally stood in front of Takuya's building, he never felt more confident. Tears were still falling down his face, blending in with the rain.

Shin run through the door, up to the second floor and knocked shakily on the door. When they opened, Takuya's eyes open-wide, his sobs became louder. He couldn't speak any words, because none could tell what he felt right now. No words would explain the thunder inside of his chest. No words could say what he meant. All he needed was presence of the one he misses so much, and he was there, right in front of him. Finally, his legs began to shake until they gave out, Shin falling onto his knees.

Takuya hurried to him, hugging the shaking boy, he himself falling down on his knees. Shin hugged him tight, sobbing onto his shoulder, leaving no space between them. Takuya felt tears rushing down his face as well, but not letting them to weaken him in any way. He slowly picked the boy up, carrying him inside and into bathroom. He put him down onto closed toilet, helping him to get out of the soaked clothes. Shin's sobs became quite, as he slowly calmed down, letting Takuya to dry his hair with towel. After that, he brought him comfy pants with big hoodie, helping Shin to get dressed.

After they were done, Takuya took Shin to his bedroom, letting him to lay down. He covered him with sheets, ready to leave the room. Hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. He looked back at Shin who was shaking his head softly. Takuya smiled a little, giving up and laying down next to him. Shin turned to him, cuddling into his chest as his first words were said.

"I missed you..." Takuya hugged him tight, lightly kissing his head. Like that, they both fell asleep.

**~ >.°.<~>.°.<~>.°.<~**

Small weigh on Takuya's hand woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see small tangle of brown hair. He smiled a little to himself, not daring to move for a short while. He then slowly get his hand from under Shin's head, getting up to do breakfast for them.

He looked through the kitchen, not finding anything he could make, so he just decided for scrambled eggs. He took out the pan and all the ingredients and started to make the food.

In the bedroom, Shin woke up to empty bed. He quickly sat up, panicking a little. Then he heard some noises in the kitchen, so his anxiety left. He made his way into the kitchen, finding Takuya making eggs. He sat on one of two bar chairs, watching the other.

Takuya noticed him instantly, still concentrating on the cooking. When he was done, he split it on two plates. He placed one in front of the boy, he himself sitting next to him. They began to eat. No one still said any words, only munching could be heard.

After they were done, Takuya took their plates, washing them up, then turning to Shin, finally looking into his eyes.

"Come." he ordered, going into the living room, both of them sitting on the couch. Takuya then again looked at Shin, feeling they both have some things to say. "What happened?" He asked simply. Shin just turned to face him, sadness still written all over his face.

"I - I missed you... I really needed to see you."

"Like that? At two in the morning? Soaked from the rain?" Shin looked down at his feet, all of sudden nervous.

"I had night mare, again... I'm used to having them since you left the group, it's always about you leaving me all alone." As he spoke, tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to escape. He sniffed and continued to talk. "I just, you were my best friend and I had so much fun with you. We were always together, were doing things together and,, I miss all of that. I just can't get over the fact you left me alone, I can't get over you..." one tear finally left his eyes, traveling down his face to his plump lips.

Takuya stood up and stood in front of him. Shin didn't dare to look up, so Takuya kneeled in from of him, their eyes meeting. "I'm sorry I left, I'm really sorry I left you there... I really miss you so much as well, but I had to do it. It's the best." He put his hands on Shin's legs, watching him closely with sweet and steady look.

"Not for us..." Shin mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I never wanted you to leave, but you did. And I can't get over you, I really can't, you shouldn't want that from me, I - You,, I want you back, I need you..." he already began to sob, whole sobbing mess. Takuya places his right hand on Shin's cheek, caressing it a little and wiping away the tears. Almost shocked, Shin stopped to cry, looking at him and just now realizing that they are so close, just few inches apart. He looked at Takuya's lips, quickly looking back, but not before the other noticed. As if lost in the moment, Takuya drew closer and closer, leaving almost no space in between them. Then reality hit him again and he stopped, backing away again.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled and Shin didn't take it any longer. He placed both of his hands on each side of Takuya's neck and drew him back again, finally kissing him.

Their lips met, firework bursting in both of their tummies. Takuya instantly kissed back, placing his hands on Shin's hips, pulling him in some more, so no space was between them. Shin's lips tasted salty, for he cried so much it tear Takuya's hear apart, on the other hand Takuya's lips were soft and sweet.

Takuya first broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together. Corner of his lips shooting up, half smiling.

"What was that for?"

"I like you, you idiot!" Shin smiled back, hugging Takuya tight. They stayed like this for so long, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I think we should tell the guys about this." Takuya suggested.

"But,, what if they won't like it?"

"Then they won't. I don't want to leave you again, if they are cowards and they will hate us for this, then so they can, but I-" he took Shin's hand into his, giving him steady expression full of love and concern.

"I don't care."


End file.
